Lips, Lust, & Love
by Over The Horizons
Summary: Her mother had warned her about his type. And there was no way she was going to risk her career, her life, and most importantly her heart on this.... this boy who should have come with a warning sign on him. No, she was to avoid him at all cost. R&R -W.
1. Stuck In The Middle With You

**[[ **_the dreaded author's note _**]]**

Hello, there. ;]

I'm Willow, the writer person. hehe.

So this is my first attempt, so go easy on please.

Even though, I do love constructive criticism, they make my writing better.

Oh, and by the way, please, please review! You are ones that make me keep on adding chapters, and if do I will give you, miniature stuffed Duncan! Now who doesn't want that? xD

Disclaimer;; I do not at all own, Total Drama Island, Jimmy Choo, Marc Jacobs, Wrigley's Juicy Fruit, or/and Bubblicious Watermelon Wave.

If I did I would make more DxC moments (TDI) and get all the shoes/ bags/gum I wanted. But sadly, I don't. :P

So without much further ado, Lips, Lust & Love

-W.

* * *

**Lips, Lust, & Love**

Chapter 1

Stuck In Middle With You

* * *

**Regular POV**

Courtney's pink Jimmy Choo stiletto high heels made a clickity-clack echo against the cold polished grey tile of the airport. Her left hand gripped her light crimson suitcase, while her right hand clutched on her black and white striped Marc Jacobs bag, containing her essential items; her passport, green card, tickets, lip gloss, blush, a tiny paperback romance novel, a travel sized mouthwash, toothbrush, toothpaste, one pack of Wrigley's Juicy Fruit gum, one pack of Bubblicious Watermelon Wave, her wallet, and some other necessities.

Courtney groaned loudly, causing other passengers to gaze at her expressionlessly. An emotion of awkwardness, and unwanted attention, swept into Courtney's head.

"Sorry..." she murmured out delicately

She sat down and took a romance novel out of her bag and began reading it.

But, she really couldn't concentrate on her book, her thoughts swirling around in her mind. Courtney had recently gotten a job offer for a respectable law firm in New York City, which she had accepted immediately. She had considered the job offer one of her accomplishments in life.

And for Courtney that was a lot, in view of of Courtney at least.

She smiled proudly, even though there was no one there that she knew, anyone could take a look at her and say that, without an uncertainty, that was the expression of confidence. Her lips clearly swollen with pride.

Courtney sighed in satisfaction, returned reading her book.

* * *

"…Faylene looked longly into the eyes of her boyfriend, a hunk of a man named Matt, he stared lustily back at her. "Faylene Ellen Agnes Whitfand," he started reaching to pull out something out of his pocket, "You are the love of my life. You make me so happy in everyday things. Faylene, you shine like stars in the wondrous vast sky. Will you… -"

"OH SHIT!" a loud voice boomed

Courtney woke up from her novel dream. Faylene was going to be proposed by Matt! Who dare ruin this fruity and sweet novel? She twisted her hand in fury.

A male individual gleamed up to her. He had on a black long sleeved tee with white skull on it, along with light yellow long sleeves. The male also had a loosely lowered dark blue shorts on, with tiny little white writing on it. Courtney would swear they were curse words. On his feet, were faded red Chucks with black laces on it. They looked well worn, either that or well loved.

Just one of many hideous things on his body was a dog collar that looked slightly like a choker. The dog collar was green, for the leather. And then was his striking face. Truthfully, it would have been beautiful expect for the fact there was piercings all over his face. Three on his right ear, one on his left eyebrow, another one on his nose, a curved one on his left ear, and when he talked there was one on his tongue.

It appeared to look like a small silver ball in his tongue. His lips were somewhat bent into a permanent smirk which he wore smugly on his face. The male's eyes were a type of unseen teal blue that reminded Courtney of exterior color of the lake she and her dad had went to every summer till she eight.

His eyes shone of this awkward innocence while the most part of his eyes, as far as Courtney could tell, twinkled with mischief and trouble. But what was outrageous of all was the bright green mohawk, gelled to perfection. It stood loud and proud on the top of his head.

There were plenty of other features on him, but those were the only ones Courtney had named after taking a second's look at him.

"Hmph." she whispered in a discontented manner.

By now she had noticed that that male, clasped a cellphone in his right hand and was talking to it rather swiftly, crossly.

"Tell my damn parole officer, to shut the hell up while you're at it!" he spoke harshly, and then ended the call. By the time he had done that, he finally noticed the feminine Courtney staring at him blankly.

"Like what you see?" he said his smirk growing broader and broader.

* * *

So that's all.

For now. :O

Should I continue it?

Like I said review, review! :]

-W.


	2. Every Breath You Take

**[[ **_the dreaded author's note _**]]**

Well, aloha my little munchkins. ;]

I know what you're thinking, 'OMG, that stupid lady has finally updated the story, after like, what a year? I gotta check this out!!'

Yes, the stupid lady has finally updated. Thank God! Praise the heavens above!

Alright then, before I continue with this story, did you notice I changed the name? Yes, before it was 'Love is Overrated', by now it's 'Lips, Lust & Love'!

Nemo ;/ Jeez, sounds like a cheeky five dollar romance novel.

Willow ;/ Shut up Nemo, no one asked your opinion.

Anyways, woah. You guys gave me so many positive reviews! :] I love you all, but I love my parakeet more, (he's a very jealous fellow) xD

I gave my promise to True, (TrueJackVP408) that I would update this weekend, got to give her a mega thanks for reminding me to update, I got so caught up on school, projects and stuff. Sorryies. ;P

Oh, and by the way all the chapters are named of songs I love. This chapter is 'Every Breath You Take' by Sting & The Police, the last one was 'Stuck In The Middle With You' by Stealers Wheel, two very different songs but equally awesome nevertheless! :D

EEEKKK! Did you guys see the Total Drama Action Special Episode 27 - Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show?

[SPOILER ALERT]

I genuinely pissed at how crappy it was, and how DxC made up and then broke up AGAIN. Even though, I still loved some the hidden jokes here and there, "… Fighting custody over their raccon Brittany…". LMAO, right there. And the random make out scene on DJ's tour bus. Hehehee… ;]

[END OF SPOILER ALERT]

I changed chapter 1 a bit, not a whole lot but a bit with names and titles.

So, sit back, relax and enjoy with another chapter. Seriously, you deserve it for all the hard work you did with the reviews and encouragement.

Woah, REALLLY long author's note. Sorryies, again.

So without much further ado, another chapter of Lips, Lust & Love

-W.

* * *

**Lips, Lust, & Love**

Chapter 2

Every Breath You Take

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

She knew his type even before she had ever put her russet colored eyes, on him. She knew he was another one of those boys, those boys who only wanted to get into her pants, and then leave her off, crying, on the floor, begging him to take her back. Him, alternatively, didn't even look back to her pleas, her prayers, her sobbing sodden tear leached face.

Her mother had warned her about his type. And there was no was she was going to risk her career, her life, and most importantly her heart on this.... this _boy _who should have come with a warning sign on him.

No, she was to avoid him at all cost.

That was, until, he had decided to flirt with her.

Her, her! Of all the citizens that were sitting in the diminutive airport lobby, he just had to flirt with her! Why not the sultry fake blonde flight attendant? Why not the sprightly, hyper brunette next to her, reading the latest issue of the Cosmopolitan?

'_Tranquil yourself, Courtney. You're just being melodramatic, to this predicament. _She thought

_Just ignore the guy and he'll peacefully go away' _She decided to go on with her own advice. She pressed her lips together, and resumed back to her romance novel.

"What, are you mute or something?" the irrational, inconsiderate boy said looking directly at her.

"Well," he said a smidge bit infuriated at the girl, who was without a suspicion ignoring him, and pretending to be fascinated in her petite, battered out, paperback romance novel.

"Are you?"

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

He was a tad bit enraged with the girl.

This was definitely a challenge for him, Duncan, the heartbreaker. He was used to girls plunging all over him, desperate, begging for him, for a chance, a stupid damn opportunity, to be his one and only lover.

But Duncan wasn't like that; he wasn't like that at all.

He loved to break girls' hearts, take it in his hands, oh so lovingly, looking down at it every moment as if it was something esteemed, brittle and astonishing. He would stroke it, vigilantly, transfer one hand on the left side of the heart and capture the other hand on the right side.

And he would poison the heart, using something horrible and vile, such as making out with another girl, and when his girlfriend saw, apologize, which was sham, of course. At that step, he had given the heart a medicine, and slowly the heart was restored back to health.

The heart's affliction wasn't done quite yet.

Hers, all Hers, … to notice the jealous looks of the other girls, when they saw Duncan and his girlfriend walking arm and arm; in good spirits, giggling at each other, elated at a secret comment they had both shared.

Then, if the added things he had did to the heart wasn't enough, he carry out something that was just inhuman and ruthless. He executed something most wouldn't even have the nerve to do.

He take advantage of his lover, and then deceive her off her money and assets.

Yes, Duncan was a con man.

And that was what; when he originally saw her, want to do.

And he thought it was austere, unproblematic, seeing that she was clutching on to the flimsy paperback novel pretending to not give a damn about what was going on in his head.

"Babe, you look so damn beautiful today." He effortlessly swayed

"You devilish brute, you really think you can swoon me?" She replied fleetingly, she took her eyes off her book, and looked up into his eyes.

He had never notice how her eyes flickered like stars, the multifaceted, shadowy auburn brown color of her eye had looked so engaging on her tan skin.

He tried to get that thought out of his mind.

_She is just your little toy to play with, so focus, Duncan._

"So, whatcha reading, Princess?"

It sounded like he was asking himself that question. He scooped down to reach the book lying on the verdant seat. The girl tried to get the book before him but he was rapider than her. She grumbled; something about dim-witted pigs and men.

"Oh, 'Matthew, My Everlasting Love', God, how retarded is that title." Duncan said smirking down at her.

"It is not! It's a classical and delightful love story!" She immediately defended.

"Hmmm … what's inside here," he said taking her black and white striped hobo Marc Jacobs bag into his left hand; for his right hand contained the novel, and shuffle quickly through the contents.

"Orge! Give that back to me!" she yelped out.

"No can do, Princess; you've got to catch me first," Duncan said grinning like an idiot; he gave himself a pat on the back for such a clever proposal to work on Princess.

_Princess, huh? So you already gave her a nickname? You never gave ANY of your other girlfriends nicknames. _

"_Shut the hell up, voice." Duncan said in his head._

"What!?!" she emitted out, breaking him away from his thoughts. Duncan wondered if she had seen that look on his face. Even, if she did, he would act as if it never happened.

He waved the paperback book and the bag in his hands, as if he was challenging her, and raised it a little above his head. Then, he said two very unpretentious words. If it had been uttered in a different place, time and person, the girl would have just laughed at the childlike statement. But this was Duncan, and Duncan was not, and never will be pure in any such way.

"Catch me."

And with those two words, off he went like a racing car on the motorway.

**Courtney's POV**

_That ogre! That cretin! _

She calmed herself down a bit, before drifting her thoughts away to a certain contemptible, despicable, misery-causing punk creature. She then tried to reassure herself that she could and would catch that orge, and she would turn in him into jail, where he belonged.

_You can do this. You will be victorious._

* * *

Review my little munchkin army! I command you as your leader. xD

Just a notice, the next chapter's title will be 'Love Isn't Always On Time', try and guess what song and artist it comes from. If you do, I will give you a cupcake with frosted Duncan on it and a place on the next chapter's author's note.

My goal is to reach hundred reviews by the chapter ten. I know it is a huge goal, but the people who review the quicker the chapters come up. Sorry if I seem selfish, and evil for making you and other people to review so much, but I'm a voracious, greedy person.

Like I said review, review! :]

-W.


	3. Love Isn't Always On Time

**[[** the dreaded author's note **]]**

Ohmiigosh! My boottiful little waffles, how are yous?

I know, I know. I've been gone for about 1 – 2 months, give or take, but schools out and its summer vacation! So, I'm determined to update 'Lips, Lust, & Love', by at least 1 chapter this June. And make the chapters with at least **2,500** words or so, for each chapter; **_not_** counting the author's notes in the beginning and end.

I'm also thinking of changing the name of LLL. Again. Lips, Lust, and Love isn't working for me much right now.

The reason why I had been gone so long is because at the end of the year in my school, it's pretty much project frenzy. So all of the sudden; in the beginning of the last quarter, I'm instantly **FLOODED**, with projects from math, English, and other subjects. One teacher (math) made me make a frigging board game, (from scratch), in three effing days. What the freak.

Congrats to **CarmillaD**, for guessing the song title for this chappie. Yays! Your frosted Duncan cupcake –hands cupcake-. Even though everyone LOVES cupcakes, except me, I'm anti-pastryious (ANTI-PASTRYIOUS PEOPLE UNITE!), if you don't know what that means just PM me, I'm too lazy to write it down here.

Anyways, the prize of guessing next chapter's song title and artist (both, lol); I really should have a name for it, perhaps, the Song Title Contest! Original, I know. Aaagh, keep on getting off topic; the prize of the Song Title Contest gets a frosted Duncan cupcake, a place on that chapter**_ AND _**a sneak peek at the chapter they guessed for.

Thanks to **Aravi Velez**, for thinking of that idea first, and then I came along and stole it. Back with **CarmillaD**'s post, I changed Courtney's eyes a bit so they could fit along with the story. Sorry if it confuzzled you.

Oh yeah, I don't own McDonald's, just a little disclaimer for you.

With much sarcasm,

(I'm thinking of turning that into my signature closing, So no stealie, 'kays?)

_**-W.**_

* * *

**Lips, Lust, & Love**

Chapter 3

Love Isn't Always On Time

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Ever so often, Duncan, himself had two types of traits or personalities, so to speak.

The first one, which he showed most often, was the perverted, teenage boy side. That side was responsible for all those pickup lines that he had made up over the years. And all those inappropriate body part jokes. And who could have forgotten those fantastic comebacks and replies that he seemed to produce out of thin air, in a moment's glance.

The second side of him, was the childish, sweet side. The side, if revealed, didn't seem exposed to the evils of the world. When this chain reaction happened, there was a delightful, innocent encounter that almost didn't seem humanely possible for someone in the form of Duncan.

But this reaction doesn't last long; so if you were ever were in one of them, enjoy it while it lasts.

However, at this point, we can return back to Duncan where we last left him. Dangling at the end of the rope. The rope representing Courtney's patience, and how he was severely pushing it the brink of survival. Realistic terms, he is, nevertheless, running away with Courtney's handbag and romance novel. Not in the way of burglary, but a simple, juvenile but cute type of way. The little gingerbread man game. That Courtney unwilling took part in.

Obliviously, his child side was the brilliant creator of that suggestion.

He had ran for a good sixty seconds or so, with Courtney belongings. Then, he brought that ran into a halt. Not because he was tired. No, if you said that to him, he would have taken that as an insult. The cause, being for it, was that you were saying that to a guy who had run miles and miles to escape juvie. The reason for stopping, was uncomplicated but exact.

He was a punk. With piercings. And tattoos. The whole image of him, did not fit together for a regular, normal person.

The stereotype, of this wonderful world was that if a such individual, such as Duncan, were to have tattoos all over this arms, facial piercings (or ear piercings for that matter), wear dark attire or to just look different from the others; you were consider to be dangerous and a person of interest (surely not in the good way). Especially if you were holding something not gender appropriate like, for example Courtney's bag.

But then again, it was quite suspicious for a delinquent to holding a women's purse and a romance novel, isn't it?

Duncan, never the one to waste time, looked around the airport. To say it was plain was a understatement. The walls were a dirty white color, that had a sandpaper-like color around the corners; it was yellowing, weirdly. The walls also had a washed-out, blue stripe horizontally across the wall. The stripe should never be describe as blue, for the fact that it took the divestment and life out of the blue.

Perhaps, the only thing that made the airport not look like a hospital was the gleaming, neon signs that advertised the stores inside the airport. They were to say the only effulgence, in the airport.

Duncan's stomach then grumbled out, causing a stir from the crowd of people. His stomach had been doing that alot lately. Following his instincts to drown out his hunger, and to kill some time; he made his way to the famous Golden Arches. Yes, he was going into McDonald's. He really didn't know why people went to stupid restaurants and paid fifty bucks for some oily shit they called a 'burger', so yeah, a Big Mac suited him just fine.

He sat his ass down on one of the cold seats lined with crimson and yellow paint. The table he was sitting in seated two people, one of the chairs, of course, he had taken, and the other was for the spunky, feisty brunette in the waiting area. Speaking of that hot target, he wondered where she was at this moment.

She wouldn't call the security on him, would she?

_Nah_, he thought, _she probably got lost or something._

Duncan's stomach growled again, currently getting impatient with this, and reminding him that his hunger was the reason why he was in Mickey D's in the first place. Slowly, he got up and made his way into the line. There was one fat idiot in front of him, and just couldn't make up his mind.

"I would like a double cheeseburger, large fries, and a large Coca-Cola." the retard sputtered out bluntly, his saliva escaping, and spiraling out of his large, unsanitary mouth.

"Yes sir, and would you like anything else?" the blonde stated, trying hard not to be repulsed by this gruesome display before her. She really wanted to get this customer out quickly, and never deal with him again.

"Actually, I changed my mind. I want a grilled chicken sandwich, medium fries and drink. And perhaps, your number with my order?" he tried out, his pathetic attempt to get her number, failed. Miserably.

"I...I have a boyfriend." she said, still trying to get the whole idea of this loser asking for her number, even though there was no way, in hell, that would ever happen.

"He doesn't need to know..." he mustered out in a 'seductive' voice. Oh yeah, he was completely seductive. He couldn't lure a desperate seventy year old. Duncan could actually see the nerd crossing his fingers, hoping to get lucky tonight.

Duncan had enough of this awkward tension. He also was a bit concerned on that burger, but he couldn't let some geekling flirt with a hot girl. It should be him flirting with the hot girl. Oh... wait, she had a boyfriend, but still on the sake of his stomach...

"Yo, geekling! She said no, so give it up already." he shouted.

"Excuse, me sir but this young lady and I were having a conversation, so if you'll excuse me." he blubbered out, then turned to the girl at the end of the sentence.

"Sir, I'm going to have ask you to leave if you do not buy something." the girl expressed out, smiled at Duncan and then frowned, cruelly at the weakling.

"Fine then! GOSH!" the boy said, and then raced out of the restaurant, red strands of his hair falling all over the place.

"Thanks." the girl said, grinning at him.

"No problem. Don't mention it." he smirked back in response.

"So... can I take your order?"

"Um.. yeah. Big Mac, large fries and drink. Thanks." he said.

Duncan reached for his wallet, and took out a ten dollar bill. And handed it to the girl. She took it and gave back his order. Okay, just because he had some girl's bag didn't mean that he would steal money from the girl. He had class, not alot but some. And besides, by the look of things, the girl was already angry at him for "stealing" her bag and book; he didn't want the brunette to get any more angrier.

For some reason, he know she was a person that lost her temper quickly. Very quickly. It was probably in the way she had dressed, not really something that normal people wore when going to the airport. Most prefer, a casual look, while she was all business in the outfit.

Duncan also knew that she was going to take some work. It would take some time for her to get coaxed out of her shell, and friendly with him. That wasn't so easy considering that she wasn't like other girls he had met before. She didn't giggle or stifle a smile when he flirted with her. She didn't even use a witty remark as her first attempt. She just ignored him. As if, he wasn't even there.

Taking his burger, and stepping out of Thought Land, Duncan went back to his table; the one with a two chairs, only to find someone sitting in it, looking infuriated to see him.

**

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

While Duncan had his little encounter at McDonald's, Courtney was on the lookout for a "two-sided, rebellious punk" that had stole her things. She once thought to call the airport security, but she then swayed it off, when she realize she want the satisfaction of finding him first, then turning him over to the police. She wanted to see the freak rot in jail, for the rest of his life.

_Well, maybe that's a bit harsh,_ she thought, _maybe only twenty years will do._

She asked around the airport if they had seen a male, with a green faux hawk, a large amount of facial piercings, and a smirk that never seem to go off his face. Those answers had lead her here. At a crappy McDonald's. She was way too reputable, and respectable to be at a place like this.

Nevertheless, she sat down in the closest table she could find. It was a unclean, a quite dirty, and had two mustard and ketchup covered chairs. She really wanted to take her Germx and spray the chair to make it clean. But, that would cause whispers from the people, and they were already staring at her due to her attire.

So, she hestitatly sat down; and then glanced around to look for that vile creature of a boy. Courtney spotted him, which wasn't a hard thing to do; he did have a green animal-like thing on his head. She noticed that he was talking to some bubble headed bleach blonde, and the blonde was smiling at him; and he cheekily smirked back.

_So, he was already flirting with someone else after he had just flirted with her?, _she thought, _What a man-whore._

As he made his way to her table, she suddenly realized that, by sheer luck, she was at his table. She smiled with ease. The boy certainly looked a bit confused at first to see her, but then replaced that emotion with his classic smirk. He sat down on the seat across from her.

"So, sweetheart, following me around, aren't you? Stalker much, babe?" he said his smirk tugging the corners of his face, threatening to break out.

"No, ogre, if you haven't realized, you have my FRIGGING STUFF!" she bursted out, the people stared at the odd couple.

"Shhh... quiet sunshine, we're in public. And besides, you know I wouldn't steal it." he said quieting her at the first part, and putting on a annoying grin that made Courtney want to rip his stupid hair out of his head.

"By your looks, I think otherwise." she muttered quietly so that he couldn't hear, but Duncan heard anyway.

"No need to be scared, babe." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

His body heat warmed her skin and it was a good feeling. She could stay like this forever. Just drifting, drifting away. The other people seemed insignificant, when she was with him. She never quite felt like this before. It was odd, but very pleasant feeling.

A cold wind blew, ever so slightly, but that's all that took to cause Courtney to be travel back to the real world. Where her reputation mattered. And the fact that this guy she was cuddling up against tried to steal her bag. She broke away from the feeling, and placed a frown on her petite lips.

"No, this is not happening. You either give me back my bag or I'm calling the cops on you." she verbalized.

"You can't do that, your phone is in your bag. And your bag in the possession of me." he stated, pointing to himself; proud of his brilliant techniques.

"Then, then... I'll scream, and draw a crowd!" Courtney blurted out, she really didn't want to make a fool of herself by shouting, but if she needed to, she would.

"They would never believe you, since we're sitting together people are assuming we're a couple. And if you blurt it out, they'll just think you're lying to get your 'boyfriend' in trouble." said Duncan, the confidence returning to him.

"Eww... I would never like you. And they would, and will, believe me." Courtney argued, she was sure of it. Who would listen to a convict instead of a person who had a bright future in law like her?

"Whatever. All I'm saying, is that they will never believe you." he countered.

"What is wrong with you, why can't you just give me my stuff back?" Courtney whimed

"Cause that wouldn't be fun would it, pumpkin?" Duncan scoffed

Courtney just sat there, silent. In her head, thoughts swirled about what she had just heard. She was somewhat paralyzed by his words. They kept on being replayed over and over.

"Ahh, c'mon; I'm not being that creul. Here, take a bite." he said trying to comfort her. He then, picked up a bit of fries, and reached over to Courtney to offer some.

"No, I don't want- aumff" Courtney started, and Duncan took the moment to put some fries into her mouth. She tried to protest, but they had this lightly salted taste, and she just devoured them. She then remember that she hadn't eaten breakfast that day.

"Do you mind if I ...?" She tried out, gesturing to the fries.

"It's all yours, Princess." he explained plainly.

"Thanks." she stifled a grin, she hadn't had one of those all day. And she never could have dreamed that a stranger, a delinquent, like him could ever make her smile so geniune. That stranger was crazy, dangerous, and bad, but somehow he just was a little bit better on her your-okay-meter. Not alot, since he still had her purse and things, but just a little bit that she would consider him, alright.

After the food was finished, they lazily eyed each other, wondering who would make the first move. Courtney eyed slyily and Duncan eyed her lustily. They both tried to sneak glances at each other without the other person knowing. Of course, that failed.

Duncan, prepared to break the silence and exchange of eyes, sat up and took Courtney's things. Courtney raised a eyebrow at this sudden motion.

"The chase is still on, babe." Duncan said, his smirk back into place.

His red Chucks hit the cold floor as he made his clean getaway out of the resturant. And once again, he was out with Courtney's things for this 'race' that Duncan had started. It didn't matter that he didn't give a warning that he was going to walk out or anything. It was just like that.

Except, this time Courtney didn't scowl. She didn't sulk or shout. She grinned.

_A race, huh?_, she thought, _Well I know who I'm betting on. Me._

* * *

Remember, my munchkin army; if you **ever** have some spare time, build a French fry castle for your commander and use ketchup as your glue. xD

Just a notice, the next chapter's title will be **'Thinking of a Sweet Romance'**, try and guess what song and artist it comes from. First person gets all the "prizes" (lol) mentioned above. Really, you should because all you got to do is search it on Google and look at what song comes up. That simple.

Woah, I was reading some old DxC fanfics when I realized **n03ll3n03ll3** has a story called **'Where Lovers Dwell'**, where Duncan's band's name is **Beauty Kills**. Radicalness :] ! There's a fake band with my name! Lol, I got my name from **The Beauty and The Beast**. At the last commentary sentences, is where I got it from. Still, that's uberly fanstatical! :love:

With much sarcasm,

**_-W._**


	4. Something Important

**Read, really important. - READ THIS, PLEASE.**

**:}}}**I'm going to put LLL on a halt for a moment, for the fact that I have a new idea. Formed it a month ago, I decided to take action and write it now. I have tons really, I'm just too lazy to write and post them up. Gotta change that. Either ways, I have a new idea; which I've said before. The plot is kinda late, really, but I got thinking about it, and anyways, here's the details about it. The question mark means I don't know the title of it yet, you can give in your suggestions for the title, in your reviews, if you want.

* * *

**Title: ** ?

**Pairing:** Duncan x Courtney

**Genre: ** Angst / Drama

**Chapters:** 5 - 15

**Summary:**

In the alternate ending of TDA, Beth won the prize of one million dollars; and Duncan is forced to go back home to his high and mighty family, who is rubbing it in on how he had proudly declared himself as "unbeatable" and " the winner" and ended up losing his dignity, a million dollars, and Courtney on live television. That is, until he receives a call from our favorite brunette CIT, and she shares with her plan to get the money back in place. "You need my intelligence, and I need your strength, to make this all work out." she tells him. Duncan; skeptical at first and remembering the last time he had partnered up with Courtney, refuses, but then later on changes his mind, after a event. This leads to a deadly game of conquering that prize; Courtney and Duncan style, baby!

* * *

I just loled back there, never thought that I would say baby like that. Eh.

So, what do you think?

Should I continue on with this story,(I really like this), or should I get my ass back on that chair and type LLL's fourth chapter like crazy. I feel as though I losing inspiration for LLL though, perhaps, I could write a different one and come back to this one later.


End file.
